fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Axellon "Axel" E-Ville
Axellon "Axel" E-Ville is mutanted Meowth and was Dr. Mewtwo's most trusted minion, as well as his right hand man. He is Renan's most dangerous enemy, as well as his main rival. He wears an eye patch similar to Wolf O' Donnell's. Axel is a very sadistic Meowth, often enjoying tormenting other Pokémon in the PokeMutant world, due to him being born bad. Originally introduced as an anti-hero, but as the series progressed, he became a true evil villain after absorbing Dr. Mewtwo's genes because of him becoming more power hungry and corrupt. Personality Axel is a very unhappy Meowth who lives in a very miserable past. He has a heart full of hatred towards other Pokemons in the PokeMutant World. When he was born, he was abandoned by his parents. He also tried to befriend anyone, but no one ever cared about him. So, darkness fell into him when he was 9, turning him into a Meowth with hatred, jealousy and rage. Despite having a heart full of negative emotions, he is very calm and confident, even when he is fighting his enemies. He was then adopted by Dr. Mewtwo, turning him into a mutant to destroy Renan. He is also very loyal to Dr. Mewtwo, listening to his attentions. He usually uses a Honchkrow for transportation and Magnemite as video cameras to spy on Renan. However, as the series progressed, he betrayed Dr. Mewtwo, and starts travelling on his own now. Abilities Axel has many dark power abilites. He can also resurrect dead villains. Axel's past When Axel was born, he had no family, no friends and just nothing. He lived in a small junkyard. He often tried to go into different restaurants for food, but was always chased out. He also tried to make some new friends in the world, but instead of having new friends, he got bullied by other Pokémon. Next, he saw a happy female Eevee playing happily in her mansion garden. These events result him having a heart full of rage, hatred, loneliness and jealousy. He then shouts: "WHY WON'T ANYONE PAY ATTENTION TO ME?!?!" Dr. Mewtwo, while still in his meteor prison, hearing what he said, saw the pure darkness in his heart, and corrupts him with Psy Power, thus erasing his memories, turning him into a loyal minion/right-hand man. Appearances Renan's Adventure 2 Axel comes in Dr. Mewtwo's lab when Dr. Mewtwo is planning how to defeat Renan easily. Axel fights Renan, but was defeated easily. Renan: Grand-Prix Racing Axel is a default character, being a medium weight racer and his main color is grey. Renan: Through Light and Darkness Axel appears as a boss in Dr. Mewtwo's Hideout in the PokeMutant World. He has a lot of strong physical attacks, such as claws cutting and slashing. His health meter is 525. Once defeated, he will retreat to Dr. Mewtwo's Hideout Planet. There, he fuses with other of Dr. Mewtwo's minion and becomes a large monster named the Mewtwonitar. Gallery Axel the Meowth.png|Axel's current appearance. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Bosses Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters